Flawed Beautiful Creatures
by Phantom the ghostwriter
Summary: When new girl Maya moves across the street from Emily a Friendship is quickly formed and feelings for one another develop. I do not own any of the characters associated with Pretty little liars or the show itself
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:** **Her**

16 year old Emily Fields was currently listening to music and doing some homework when her mother came barging into her room.

"Hey Emily!" Pam Fields yelled loud enough to get her daughter's attention

" Yeah Mom?" Emily asked taking out her ear buds

" Looks like we got ourselves some new neighbors" Pam said

" No way, someone finally moved into that house across the street " Emily said getting out of her bed and going to look out of her window

" Yeah and Betty Ann says they're from California " Pam says

" Really? I wonder what they're doing all the way out here" Emily said

" Who knows, well I better go get dinner started " Pam said inching towards Emily's door

" Ok Mom" Emily said getting back to her homework

Emily pushed the whole new neighbor thing in the back of her mind and focused on reading this weird book that her teacher Mr. Fitz gave her. She loved his class but the guy was a weirdo she didn't know what her bestfriend Aria saw in him but that was a tale for another time.

After her homework was done she went downstairs to the kitchen to see if her mother needed any help with dinner.

" Hey Mom need some help?" Emily asked

" Nope everything's ready come on let's sit at the table" Pam said

Emily's mom made her favorite shrimp linguini , garlic bread, and salad. They were engrossed in conversation when the door bell rang.

" I wonder who that could be" Pam said getting up from the table to answer the door

When her mother was out of sight Emily quickly pulled out her phone to read the text message that her other bestfriend Hanna sent her. Emily quickly wrote back and put away her phone when she heard her mother and their neighbor Betty Ann walk into the room.

" Oh Pam you wouldn't believe me if I told you Oh Emily, Hi sweetheart I didn't see you there" Betty Ann

" Hello Mrs. Bush" Emily said

" Emily I hope you aren't eating too much dear we need you in tip top shape if you're going to lead the swim team to the championships this year" Betty Ann said

Emily gave her a fake smile really wanting to flip the old bird off she hated Betty Ann Bush she was the town's gossip and one nosy bitch.

" Well back to what we were talking about finish telling me about the neighbors" Pam said

" Oh yeah lovely family the father owns a few businesses and he's part owner of a couple of oil refineries these people are loaded" Betty Ann said

Emily just rolled her eyes and continued to text Hanna ignoring her mother's no texting at the dinner table rule.

" Oh what about the wife?" Pam asked

" She's an interior designer I imagine that house is going to be decorated beautifully " Betty Ann said

" Any Kids?" Pam asked

" Yeah as a matter fact they have a daughter about Emily's age" Betty Ann said

That made Emily perk up and pay attention to their conversation earning her a warning look from her mother which Emily just smirked at.

" She'll be going to Rosewood with you Emily" Betty Ann said

" Can't wait" Emily said sarcastically

" Well Betty Ann it's getting late and Emily and I have to get up early" Pam said walking their neighbor towards the front door

" Well alright I'll talk to you tomorrow Pam goodnight Emily" Betty Ann said

" Night" Emily deadpanned

Once the older lady was gone Pam locked her front door and returned to the dining room.

" Geez Emily would it kill you to be nicer to Betty Ann" Pam said to her daughter making more of a statement than asking a question

" Mom you know I don't like Betty Ann she makes it her life's work to go behind people's backs and gossip about them Hanna still wants to give her a piece of her mind" Emily said

" It seems like you want to as well" Pam said looked at her daughter sympathetically

Emily stared at her mother tight lipped knowing exactly what she was referring to. Last year Emily was forced out of the closet when Betty Ann told her mother about Emily's secret relationship with Paige McCullers after Betty Ann caught them kissing at The Grill. Emily has hated the elder woman ever since because she felt if anyone was supposed to tell her mom that she was gay it should've been her own daughter.

" I've decided to leave it alone mom" Emily said

" So how's Paige?" Pam asked

" She's ok I guess we haven't spoken since we broke up" Emily said

" What a minute you two broke up? When was this?" Pam asked her daughter

" We broke up 3 months ago mom Paige cheated but I'm over it" Emily said

Pam looked at her daughter wide eyed wondering why Emily hadn't mentioned any of this to her.

" Why didn't you tell me Emily?" Pam asked

" Mom can we not talk about this right now I gotta get to bed" Emily said

" Sure dear good night" Pam said watching as Emily walked up the stairs

Pam Fields ran her fingers through her hair and tried to shake the sinking feeling that she might be losing her daughter.

 **Emily's Pov**

My alarm went off at exactly 5: 30 indicating that it was time to get ready for school. School doesn't actually start until 7:45 but this morning I decided to take a long hot bath. I grabbed my towel, undies, and clothes for the day and headed into my bathroom. After drawing the water and putting a good amount of bubble bath into the tub I stripped out of my night clothes and got in.

The conversation I had with mom last night left me slightly agitated she knows that I hate Betty Ann with a passion. Not only was she the reason I was forced to tell my mother that I'm gay she's also the reason why Hanna and Allison got probation and 100 hours of community service because big mouth Betty tipped off the store manager. I lay in the tub thinking about everything when my mind drifted back to my mom. I know she's hurt that we dont talk as much we used to and I know she's definitely hurt that I didn't tell her about Paige but to me it wasn't really a big deal we dated over the summer and the first two months of school then she started pressuring me to have sex with her and I kept telling her I wasn't ready so she cheated and we broke up. I wasn't too heartbroken about it I was more irritated than anything but life goes on. After I washed my hair and body I got out of the bathtub and got dressed for the day. I looked in the mirror checking out my outfit. I wore a tight white v neck shirt that made my boobs sit up pretty, acid washed jeans, and all white low top air force 1s. After to straightening my hair and putting on light make up I went back into my room to grab my back pack. I was on my way out the front door when the door bell rang.

Who the hell was this? I thought to myself hoping and praying that it wasn't Betty Ann.

I walked up to the door and opened and the sight before me made my legs weak. The hottest girl I had ever seen was standing on my porch.

" Umm hello" I said trying to keep my composure

" Hi I'm Maya I just moved in across the street" Maya said

" Oh, hi I'm Emily" I said

" Your neighbor Betty Ann said that you go to Rosewood High and I was wondering if I could maybe catch a ride with you" She said

" Oh yeah sure I was just on my way out now" I said grabbing my keys off the mantle

She nodded and smiled before following me to my car.

As she walked beside me I got a good glimpse of the girl. She was gorgeous, light skinned complexion, full lips, pretty brown eyes, long black hair, and a body to die for. Oh yea I was definitely going to get to know this girl.

" So Emily what grade are you in?" She asked as she closed the passenger side door

" I'm in the 11th what about you?" I asked

" Same so what's Rosewood like?" She asked

" Quiet for the most part everyone pretty much knows eachother but it's cool what's California like?" I asked

" How did you know I was from California?" Maya asked

" Betty Ann told my mom " I said

" She seems like she talks too much" Maya said

" You have no idea" I said

" But to answer your question California is great alot of beaches and palm trees and overly tanned people" She said

I laughed and for the first time I saw her smile it was gorgeous just like her. I pulled into the school's parking lot and parked my car.

" Well this it welcome to Rosewood high Maya" I said

" Thanks Emily and I wanted to ask you if weren't too busy this week maybe you could give me a guided tour of Rosewood" she said

" Sure definitely" I said

" Great well I better get inside thanks for the ride Emily" She said as she got out the car.

" No problem" I said

Now as she walked away I took time to check out my she looked damn good in those tight black skinny jeans they hugged her hips and ass to perfection and that tank top that she was wearing made her breasts look scrumptious. Ugh get a grip Emily you don't even know the girl and you're being a super perv.

I got out the car and was getting ready to walk towards the entrance when I saw Maya coming back towards me.

" Something wrong Maya?" I asked

" Yeah I'm a complete space cadet I got out the car forgetting that I don't know where the office is" Maya said

I giggled at her cuteness.

" Well guess I better show where it is before you get lost" I said extending my arm so she could hold on to it

Once we were arm locked we walked inside the double doors entering the busy hallway. I walked Maya to the administration's office and left her with so that I could get my books out my locker. When I turned the corner I saw Hanna , Aria , and Spencer leaning on the lockers talking.

" Hey Guys" I said opening up my locker

"Hey Em" Spencer said

" Hey Emily" Aria said

" What's up Em how long did Motor Mouth Mabel stay at your house last night " Hanna asked

" Not long thank God she came over to gossip about the new neighbors who moved into the house across the street" I said

" Oh, somebody finally moved into that house?" Spencer asked

" Yup" I said

" Ho-ly shit look" Aria said

" What?" The rest of us asked in unison turning to the direction Aria was looking in.

The sight before us made our eyes widen. It was our other bestfriend Allison walking hand in hand with Jenna Marshall.

" What in the actual fuck" Hanna said

We all looked on as Jenna whispered something into Allison's ear before kissing her and walking off. Allison strolled over to us looking at the shocked looks on our faces.

" What's up Bitches?" She asked

" You tell us" I said

" So you're dating Jenna Marshall now? I thought you two hated each other " Aria said

Allison just smirked and rolled her eyes grabbing her book out of her locker.

" Please tell me you're not dating the girl who tried to make your life hell Allison" Spencer said

" Spencer please tell me you're not still taking your sister's boyfriend's" Allison said

" You know what Allison eat me " Spencer said

" You would like that wouldn't you baby" Allison teased causing us to laugh and Spencer to flip her off

Allison laughed but suddenly stopped and looked past us.

" Well damn who is that?" She said making us all look in that direction

" I dont know I've never seen her before" Spencer said

" Well whoever she is she's fucking hot" Hanna said

" Guys calm down that's Maya she's my new neighbor" I said looking at Maya who was walking with Mrs Craig

" New neighbor huh? If I were you Emily I'd get me some of that" Allison said

" Jesus Allison I just met the girl and plus I don't even know if she's even like that" I said

" Emily please every girl has a fantasy about being with another woman maybe you should get her drunk and watch the gay come out" Allison said

I rolled my eyes at Allison turning to see Maya walk up beside me.

" Hey Maya did you get everything taken care of?" I asked . T

" Yeah Mrs. Craig was a big help" She said smiling at me

" Let's see your schedule" I said

But before she could hand it to me we were interrupted by coughs and throats being cleared. Maya and I turned around to face my friends who had the aren't you forgetting something face.

" Oh Maya these are my friends" I said

" Well Maya since Emily can't formally introduce us by name guess I'm going to have to I'm Allison and this is Aria , Spencer, and Hanna" Allison said giving me a dirty look

" Nice to meet you all" Maya said

" So Maya where are you from?" Aria asked

" California" Maya said

" No wonder you're gorgeous you know what they say about California girls they're undeniably right Emily?" Allison said earning a warning look from me

" Well PA girls are undeniably too because I've never seen a group of girls this beautiful before" Maya said

" Ooooh a hottie and a flatterier I like you" Hanna said Making us all laugh

The bell finally rang and we all headed out to our first period classes. Maya, Aria and I headed to Mr. Fitz's class while Allison, Spencer, and Hanna went to Mr . Cobalt's calculus class. We walked in and took our seats Maya behind me and Aria right next to me. Mr. Fitz was teaching us about Shakespeare and Aria was staring at him with rapt attention. I sometimes wished that someone would stare lovingly at me like that you can see every bit of love Aria has for him and its reciprocated.

" Hey Emily here" Maya whispered to me handing me a note

I took it from her and smiled as I opened it.

" Hey Beautiful" it said simply

My smile widened it had been a long time since anyone had called me beautiful.

" Hey Gorgeous " I wrote back and passed it to her

" Gorgeous Huh? I'm going to have to step up my compliments "

I giggled quietly and wrote back.

" Guess so what're you doing after school?"

" Hopefully getting a ride home from you haha but nothing I don't thing why what's up?"

She slipped the note into my hand

" The girls and I are going to The Grill wanna come?"

I pass it back

" I'm down"

And right before I could respond the bell rang. I grabbed my bag and followed Maya and Aria out

" So what's your next class Maya?" Aria asked

" Trigonometry" Maya said

" Wait a minute that's a 12th grade class" Aria said

" I know" Maya said

" Damn Spencer couldn't even get into that class and she's smart as hell" I said

" Looks like Spence has finally met her match well catch you guys later I'm off to home economics" Aria said

" Later Aria" Maya and I said in unison

" What do you have next beautiful?" Maya asked

If this girl called me beautiful one more time I was definitely going to be a blushing mess.

" Algebra 2 I'm the only one who hasn't advanced I suck ass at math" I said

" Well if you like I could tutor you sometime" Maya said

That's not all I want you to tutor me in I thought to myself. Jesus I just met this girl and I'm already turning into a pervert.

" Sure that's fine but I better go before the first tardy bell rings see ya later gorgeous" I said smiling at the girl

" Bye beautiful" She said as she walked to her next class

I was definitely going to find out everything there is to know about Ma. Maya St Germain.

The day dragged and finally it was over I found out that Maya and have four together English, Spanish 2, World History, and Chemistry. We passed notes pretty much all day and flirted on and off but that doesn't mean anything some people just have flirty personalities it doesn't necessarily mean they're gay.

When I walked out to the parking lot I saw Maya leaning against the hood of my car. Damn she looked sexy. Oh the things I would do to her on the hood of that car. I walked over to her trying my best not to look at her exposed cleavage.

" Hey ready to go?" I asked

" As I'll ever be" Maya said with a sexy smirk

Oh my God that smirk Emily focus Damn it!

" So how was your first day school?" I asked

" It was great thanks to you" She placing her hand on my thigh sending shockwaves through my body

I simply smiled and tried to hide my blush.

I pulled into The Grill's parking lot and parked. I watched as Maya hopped out the car making her ass bounce in her jeans. I licked my lips at the sight and got out of the car. When we walked inside the girls were already seated at our usual table plus another chair for Maya.

" Hey guys" I said

" Hey Emily Hey Maya sit your asses down so we can order" Hanna said making us all laugh

We took our seats and the waiter took our orders.

" So Maya how was your first day at Rosewood?" Aria asked

" It was awesome Aria except for when this guy named Noel kept flirting with me it was pretty annoying" Maya said

" Oh no not the Kahn man himself do yourself a favor Maya stay away from him I mean he throws great parties but the guy's a fucking sleaze" Allison said

" Dully noted and plus he's really not my type" Maya said making eye contact with me.

" So Maya I'm having a sleepover at my house on Friday would you like to come ?" Spencer asked

" Oh yeah?" Definitely I'm there" Maya said

" Cool oh yeah don't forget Onesie Pajamas" Spencer said

" Got it" Maya said

We talked, laughed, and got to know Maya. So far I really like her not only is she beautiful and a great conversationalist she's really sweet and smart. When Spencer found out how good she was at math she asked Maya to join Mathlethes which Maya happily accepted. Maya was also into fashion which definitely won Hanna and Allison over. She also loved to read and that's how she bagged me and Aria. Maya was definitely going to be a great addition to our group but I wanted to get to know the girl on a more personal basis.

After we left The Grill Maya and the girls exchanged numbers to get together on later dates. We reached our street at quarter to 7 and I knew my mother wouldn't be home until 9:30 so I accepted Maya's invitation to hang out at her house for a little while. Maya's house was beautiful it filled with art and antiques from all over the world and her room was decked out with stereo system, a 40in flat screen tv that was mounted on her wall, a computer desk with a laptop sitting on it,a bookshelf loaded with books,two night stands, and a California king bed.

" Your room is awesome Maya" I said looking around

" Thanks Emily make yourself at home" She said going into her drawer and pulling out an old jewelry box.

" Do you mind if I smoke?" She asked

" No not at all go head" I said

She opened the box and pulled out a joint and a lighter. Maya put the joint to her lips ,lit the tip and took a long pull before letting a cloud of smoke come out of her mouth.

" So do your parents know you smoke?" I asked

" Yeah they do they prefer that I smoke it at home and not in public so that I don't get arrested" Maya said

I laughed at that.

" What about you? Do you smoke?" She asked

" I'm not supposed to considering I'm on the swim team but I indulge every once in a while with Hanna and Allison" I said

" See I knew I liked them" She said passing the joint to me

I took a pull and inhaled the smoke feeling the effects of the weed instantly hit me before passing it back to Maya.

" So Maya what did you mean at The Grill about Noel not being your type?" I asked

" I'm gay Emily " She said

Jackpot I thought to myself

" Oh" I said

" Does it make you uncomfortable?" She asked

" No why would it I'm gay too" I said going wide eyed at my confession

" Hmm didn't see that coming and I usually have excellent gaydar" She says laughing

We both bursted out laughing. Maya and I smoked and talked about everything from favorite colors to exes. I felt reallly close to her already. I looked over at the clock on Maya's nightstand and realized it was already 9:15 shit mom'll be home in 15 minutes.

" Sorry My but I really gotta go my will be home soon and I gotta get the smell of weed off of me" I said

" Ok well I'll see you tomorrow Em" She said walking me out

" Definitely by My" I said walking out the front door and quickly running across the street.

I walked into the house and headed straight upstairs to take a shower. I was still very high but the shower helped calm it down. I went into my room and threw on my night clothes and got into bed. By then I heard the front door open and my mom calling out to me.

" I'm up here Mom" I said

" Hey Baby how was your day?" She asked walking into my room

" It was good I made a new friend today she's actually our new neighbor" I said

" Oh really that's great honey what's her name?" Mom asked

" Her name is Maya and Hanna , Aria, Spencer, Allison love her too we're actually having a sleepover on Friday at Spencer's to make her feel welcomed" I said

" That's a good idea baby I would love to meet her and her parents" Mom said

" Ok Mom I'll talk to Maya about it tomorrow and maybe we can set something up" I said

"Ok sweetie well I'm going to bed I'll see you in the morning" She said

" Ok good night mom" I said before she walked out

I was about to turn in when my phone chimed. I picked it up to see that I had a text message from Maya

"GOOD NIGHT BEAUTIFUL "

I smiled before texting her back and drifting off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Flawed Beautiful Creatures**

Maya's pov

Rosewood wasn't anything like I expected it to be. When my parents told me that we'd be moving to Pennsylvania I was completely against it. I asked them what the hell was I going to do down here? Learn to play lacrosse and get into politics. My parents laughed at me and assured me that I would make new friends and have some fun and by gum they were right. I met 5 of the most gorgeous and hilarious girls today but out of the 5 Emily was the best. The girl was drop dead gorgeous, about 5'7 , Caramel complexion, long brunette hair, God and that body long shapley legs, nice ass, perfect breasts, and a toned flat stomach. Now that I know that she's gay I'll do my best to try and make her mine.

My alarm went off indicating that it was time for me to get ready for school. So I quickly got up , showered, and went into my closet to find something to wear. I decided on a white tshirt that said flawed in red, a pair of white shorts that hugged my ass just right and a pair of red and white high top Vans. After straightening my hair and putting on some makeup I grabbed my red vans hoodie and backpack rushing outside to meet Emily.

When I got outside Emily was waiting for me in her car.

" Hey Gorgeous" Emily said as I entered the car.

" Hey Beautiful lets go" I said

I gave Emily a once over as she drove and damn it she looked good. Great minds must think alike because Emily's outfit was almost identical to mine.

" So were you peeking through my window this morning when I was getting dressed?" I asked with a raised eyebrow

" No why?" Emily asked with a confused look

" Well our outfits are really similar" I said giggling at the lost look on her face.

" Oh haha maybe it was you who looked in my window" Emily said

" Trust me sweetheart if I was looking through your window it would be to watch you take it off not put it on" I said making Emily blush the color of a tomato.

" Alright perv what does your shirt say?" Emily asked

" Flawed" I said

" Why not flawless?" She asked

" Because we're all flawed beautiful creatures Emily" I said as we got out of the car.

Emily's long shapley legs looked good in her black shorts and her butt looked magnificent, She had a black and white tshirt that said beautiful creatures on it , with black and white high top converse .

We walked into the school and found the rest of the girls at the lockers. Spencer and Allison were bickering about something and Hanna and Aria looked as if they wanted to punch them both.

" Hey guys what's up" I asked

" Hey My love the shoes" Aria said

" Thanks Aria and speaking of the shoes remember that place I told you about well they sent me duplicates of the shoes I ordered they're yours if you want them" I said

" Hell yeah I want them thanks Maya " Aria said pulling me into a hug.

Emily watched us and smiled I liked seeing her smile I was definitely going to work overtime to make this girl mine and mine alone.

After Spencer and Allison finally stopped fighting we headed to class . Aria, Emily, and I got paired together to do a remake of Romeo and Juliet and we had the choice of changing the outcome. We laughed at the ideas we came up with. After class I decided to walk Emily to her class.

" Maya you didn't have to walk me to class" She said

" It's no problem really we're watching a film in my class because we have a substitute so I'm not missing anything" I said

" Well then do you just want to leave?" Emily asked

" Like blow off the rest of school and go do something fun?" I said with a devilish smirk

Emily smiled and grabbed my hand pulling me towards the exit. Once we made it to Emily's car I told her we can go to my place because well my parents were never there. Emily asked me if I could park her car in my garage because sometimes her mom comes home for break. I agreed and we parked her car in the garage . We went into the house and up to my room where I pulled out my special box but before I could light up Emily said hold that thought and raced out of the room.

Crazy girl I thought to myself . Before I knew it Emily came back in the room holding a large bag.

" What's in the bag Em?" I asked curiously

"Well I know you like to roll joints and everything but how about we smoke out of this instead" Emily said pulling out a royal blue bong.

" Wow Em where the hell did you get that?" I asked

" Allison" She said

" I really do love that girl" I said

" And I brought these" She said holding up two bottles of wine

" Oooh now its a party" I said

Emily laughed opening the bottle while I loaded the bong. I turned on my stereo and turned on my bluetooth on to connect it to the speakers. The first song that played was "Crimson and Clover" by Joan Jett and The Blackhearts.

" Oh my God I love this song " Emily said

" Most gay girls do Emily " I said with a smirk

" Shut up you idiot and light the thing" Emily said

" Oooh pushy I like it" I said making both us laugh

Now I had smoked out of a bong before but that was a year and a half ago so the first hit I took almost killed me and sent me into a coughing fit but Emily was super supportive she gave me a bottle of water and rubbed my back until the coughing subsided. After Emily saw what the bong hit did to me she decided not to take a toke. We sipped wine , listened to music , and talked and the more Emily spoke the deeper my feelings grew. Emily's a wonderful person and super funny.

" So Emily how come you don't have a girlfriend?" I asked out of high curiosity

" Well I was seeing this girl named Paige but we broke up about 3 in a half months ago" She said

" Why did you two break up if you don't mind me asking ?" I asked

" We broke up because she cheated on me and the only reason she cheated was because I wouldn't sleep with her" Emily said

" Are you fucking kidding me that's a terrible reason to cheat on someone how long were you two together?" I asked

" A few months" Emily said

" That's fucking sad she could've waited until you were ready instead of cheating on you like a fucking douche bag" Maya said

" I know but that's all behind me now" Emily said

I hope so I thought to myself.

" What about you Maya did you have a girlfriend back in California?"Emily asked

" I did her name was Melissa and we dated for a year and a half" I said

" So what happened did you two break up because you moved here?" She asked

" No we were done way before that she wanted to explore her options so to speak " I said

" Wow that's pretty messed up" Emily said

" Hey things happen I'm not worried about it" I said

Emily and I drank wine and talked about everything I really feel like I know her inside and out but all that drinking and smoking eventually caught up to us and we eventually passed out. When I woke up it was dark outside and when I looked at the clock it said 10:50 holy shit where did the time go I know Emily's mom is probably worried sick.

" Emily get up " I said as I shook her awake

" Wha what what's wrong?" She asked

" It's 10:50" I said

" Oh my God shit my mom is going to kill me I gotta go Maya I'll see you tomorrow " She said grabbing her stuff and heading to the garage.

I felt really bad now I hope she doesn't get into too much trouble especially since the sleep over was Friday and I really want to see if she'll let me cuddle with her. After worrying myself sick for 10 minutes Emily finally texted me letting me know that the coast was clear and that she'd see me in the morning. I smiled and texted her back before I put my phone on the charger and went to bed.

I woke to the smell of bacon and eggs cooking and I quickly jumped out of bed and ran downstairs. When I walked into the kitchen was at the stove cooking breakfast.

" Well hello Sunshine" She said hugging me

" Hi Mom when'd you get back and where's dad?" I asked hugging her back

" Dad had a few more meetings to intend to so I just came home and on top of that I missed you like crazy" My mom said

" I missed you too Mom" I said sitting to the table

" So how have you been entertaining yourself in my absence and how do like school?" She asked

" School is great and I've been hanging with our neighbor Emily" I said

" Hanging with the neighbor huh?" She asked with a smirk

" Calm down mom it's not like that" I said

Atleast not yet I thought to myself.

" Is she pretty?" She asked

" Mom she's gorgeous you'll meet her soon" I said

And that's when the door bell rang.

" Who is that?" My mother asked

" Omg Emily mom can you stall while I get dressed?" I asked as I ran upstairs

My mom laughed and went to answer the door.

Emily's Pov

After creeping into the house last night I immediately went to check if my mom was awake and thank God she wasn't so I crept into my room grabbed my towel and night shirt quickly getting into the bathroom to shower. As I was washing my body thoughts of Maya crept into my mind and that's when my imagination took on a mind of its on.

" Hey Beautiful " her voice whispered into my ear

" Hey Gorgeous" I said

" Are you thinking of me?" She asked

" I am" I said

" And what exactly were you thinking of my dear?" She asked

" How much I want you right now" I said

" Oh is that so?" She asked in a husky but sexy tone

I only nodded and before I knew it my hands had begun to roam over my body well Maya's hands in my mind. I used one hand to pinch my nipples while the other gently stroked my clit.

" You feel so good Emily I can't wait to be with you for real" she said

" I can't wait either" I moaned out

I rubbed myself until I came hard screaming Maya's name.

God if didn't have this girl soon I was going to die I thought to myself.

After taking an actual shower I got out, put some lotion on , and threw on my night shirt I headed off to bed.

The next morning I got up and surprisingly my mom was still here.

" Hey Mom what're you still doing here?" I asked

" I have to pack I'm going on a 3 day trip to Baltimore" She said

" When did you find this out and when are you leaving? I asked

" I found out last night and I'll be leaving tonight and I'll be back Sunday" She said

" Ok Well I hope I get to see you before you leave tonight" I said

My mom smiled before wrapping her arms around me giving me a warm hug.

" See you after school sweetheart" she said as she let me go

" See you later mom" I said walking out of the front door and across the street to Maya's.

I knocked on her door expecting to see my future wife but instead an older yet beautiful woman answered the door. After staring at her like an idiot for a few seconds I came to the conclusion that she was Maya's mother and she was talking to me.

" Umm Hello are you with me there?" She asked with the same smirk as Maya's

" Oh my God I'm so sorry I'm Emily I came to pick up Maya for school" I said

" Come on in Emily I'm Monica St Germain Maya's mother" She said leading me into the foyer.

" Nice to meet you Mrs. St Germain" I said

" Nice to meet you too Emily Maya should be down in a second" She said

A few seconds later Maya came running down the stairs looking super sexy in her tight ripped acid washed jeans, a navy blue tank top that made her boobs sit up pretty, and all navy blue hightop Vans.

" Good Morning Beautiful ready to go?" Maya asked

I nodded

" Alright mom I'm out of here " Maya said giving her mom a hug and a kiss on the cheek

" Alright girls have a great day it was nice meeting you Emily " She said

" Nice meeting you too Mrs St Germain" I said before heading out the door and out to my car with Maya

" So that's your mom?" I asked

" Yup that's my mommy" Maya replied

" I hope you don't take this the wrong way but your Mom is hot" I said

Maya burst out laughing

" Of course she is she did create all of this" She said pointing at her self

" I mean you look good too Maya but your Mother is a snack" I said laughing

Maya gasped

" So what you're into Milfs now? that means my chances with you are zero I can't believe this as soon as I find and girl I really like she passes me up for my mother I just can't believe it" She said making me crack up

Maya crossed her arms and began to pout so I leaned over and kissed her cheek which made her pout turn into a goofy grin.

" So are we good?" I asked

" Yeah were good" she said

" Still like me?" I asked

Maya looked at me and before I knew it her lips were on mine. The kiss was soft and sweet and when she deepened it I felt like my brain exploded. We sat in my car in Her driveway making out like we didn't have to be at school in like 10 minutes. Maya finally broke the kiss and looked at me.

" Does that answer your question?" She asked

I simply nodded and started the car practically speeding all the way to school.

Once we pulled into the parking lot Maya said she had to do something with Hannah before class so she quickly jumped out of the car and rushed inside of the school.

I sat in my car for a minute because that kiss had me shook. I seriously wasn't expecting that but I'm damn sure happy that it did and she admitted that she likes me. I was definitely going to have to tell her about my mom leaving for 3 days.

I got out of my car and headed into the school and headed to first period. When I walked into Mr. Fitz's class Maya and Aria were already working on our project and that's when I decided to put operation tease Maya into play.

" Hey guys " I said

" Hey Em" Aria said

" Hey Beautiful" Maya said giving me that sexy smirk

I sat down next to Maya and began working on the script and a few minutes later I made my move. I placed my hand on Maya's leg and slowly crept towards her inner thigh making her breath hitch. I giggled and kept going and right before I reached the promise land the bell rang so I just got up ,grabbed my stuff , and walked out of the classroom leaving a very stunned Maya behind.

All throughout the day I teased Maya to no end she was so flustered by the time school ended that she could barely talk.

" I'm so going to get you back for this Emily " She said before getting into the car with her mother and driving away

I hope you do Maya I really hope you do.

Maya's Pov

I was beyond frustrated. The nerve of Emily teasing me like that I mean all fucking day with this teasing shit. I was seriously getting her ass back for this but the question is how?

I pulled into my driveway and noticed that Mrs. Fields Emily's mom was already home.

My curiosity got the best of me and since we haven't been formally introduced I decided to make my presence known to my future mother in law.

" Hello Mrs. Fields " I said

" Oh hello I'm sorry have we met?" She asked

" Not exactly I'm your new neighbor Maya St Germain I'm friends with Emily" I said

" Oh well nice to meet you Maya I'm sorry I'm really frazzled right now I don't know if Emily told you but I'm going on a trip to Baltimore for a couple of days" She said

" Actually no she didn't mention anything about it on the way to school this morning" I said

" Oh well of course she didn't I just barely told her this morning" she said

" Oh well when will you be back?" I asked

" Sunday" Pam said

" Well if you like I can check in on Emily while your gone" I said

" That would be great thank you so much Maya" She said

" No problem Mrs. Fields have a safe trip" I said before running back across the street

Emily's mom would be gone until Sunday I thought to myself Oh revenge will be so sweet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: You're Mine**

Emily's Pov

My mom is gone for the next 3 days and I honestly couldn't wait to tell Maya and lure her over here so I could have my wicked way with her. I know what you're thinking I haven't known her long enough but I can't help the way I feel around her. I mean whenever I'm around her things just feel right like she was meant for me.

My alarm clock went off at 5:30 as usual. I got up took a shower and got out quickly going into my closet to find something to wear. I ended up choosing my form fitting longline hoodie shirt with the rips across my chest area exposing my cleavage so Maya would have something to stare at in the car, my black jeans, my burgundy jacket, and a pair of burgundy Doc Martens boots. I applied some dark makeup ,straightened my hair, and I was ready to go.

I walked to the front door and noticed that my keys weren't sitting on the table by the front door when I clearly left them there. I looked under and around the table confused as all hell until I heard the jingle of keys from behind me. I turned around and standing there was Maya with my keys in her hand with a sexy smirk on her face.

" Ummm not that I'm not happy to see you but how did you get in here?" I asked

" I'm from California Emily I know how to pick a lock" She said

" Oh, so we're breaking into people's houses now?" I asked

" No just yours" Maya said

" Hmmm and what if my mom were home?" I asked

" Well the great thing about that is that she's not and won't be for the next three days" Maya said coming towards me with a predatory look on her face.

" How did you know that my mother was going to be gone for three days?" I asked

" Well we had a wonderful introduction then she let me in on the fact that she was going to be gone for 3 days so I told her I'd check in on you" Maya said pushing my back against the front door.

My brain had went on autopilot as Maya lips connected with mine. The kiss was so sweet and passionate that I almost slid down to the floor but just like that it was over.

" Let's get to school Emily" Maya said in a husky but sexy voice

I could only nod and compose myself and follow the girl of my dreams out to my car.

The ride to Rosewood High was quiet but Maya had a shit eating grin on her face. I was definitely going to get her back for working me up but I'll think of how later.

We pulled into the parking lot and Maya gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before exiting the car.

God help me I thought to myself before getting out of the car and following Maya into the school. Hannah , Aria, and Allison were leaning against their lockers listening to Spencer go off about something her older sister Melissa had done but once Maya and I walked up the conversation shifted to hugs and hellos from the girls. Spencer said that she hoped we were ready for her sleep over and that's when I realized that today was Friday and indeed the day of the sleep over.

" Oh I'm definitely ready how about you Em?" Maya asked with a sneaky grin on her face.

This girl was definitely going to be the death of me.

" Yea definitely" I managed to get out

" Ok cool see you all at 7 then" Spencer said as she headed off to class with Hannah and Allison

Mr. Fitz was definitely in a good mood today and we probably had Aria to thank for that because he let us have the whole period to ourselves.

" So what onesie pajamas are you wearing Emily?" Aria asked

" You know what I'm really not sure I'm thinking the white and gold ones Hannah got me with the hood" I said

" Oh yea I forgot that she swiped us all some" Aria said making me laugh

" So what about you Maya got your onesies picked out?" I asked with a smirk

" Matter of fact I do love and you'll see them tonight when you pick me up" Maya said with a sexy smirk

 **I** really hope I can control myself tonight.

The day went by quickly and it was finally time to go home. Maya got a ride from her mother which was a bit of a disappointment to me because I wanted her to ride home with me and get a little alone time in before we went to the sleepover but whatever. I made it home in record time and quickly ran up to my room to get my stuff ready for tonight. Spencer gave specific orders for us to all show up in our Onesies so around 5 I jumped in the shower and started getting ready. Maya texted me around 5: 30 telling me that she was almost ready and instantly thought that she must look adorable in her onesie.

I went into my closet and pulled out a mall bag that had my white and gold onesie with gold crowns all around it and put it on. I remember when Hannah swiped us all a pair in different colors we were in the Rosewood mall shitting bricks thinking that she was going to get caught and of course she didn't. Hannah had money but the thrill of stealing became a pastime for herself and Allison.

After zipping my pajamas up I threw on some ankle socks, my white air forces,grabbed my duffle, and headed downstairs. I was texting Maya when the doorbell rang and when I opened it I smiled so wide because Maya was standing there in a gold and black onesie complete with a hood that had hearts on it.

" Awww you look adorable" I said

" As do you beautiful now let's go don't want to be late and piss Spencer off she promised pain" Maya said laughing

I laughed and shook my head before opening the passenger side door to let Maya in.

" Aww a gentlewoman I like it " Maya said

" Get in the car crazy" I said laughing

I got in the drivers seat and pulled out of my driveway so Maya and I were off to Spencer's.

Once we reached Spencer's house we saw Aria's, Hannah's, and Allison's cars already parked in the driveway. So we got out grabbing our overnight bags and headed to Spencer's front rang the doorbell and Hannah answered the door wine glass in hand.

" Finally you two we thought we were going to have to send out a search party" Hannah said

" Shut up Hannah" I said hugging her

Maya hugged Hannah before we walked into the den where the rest of the girls were and greeted them all.

" Alright now that you guys are here it's time to turn up" Allison said as she pulled a bottle of Amsterdam Vodka out of her duffle bag

" I'll go get the shot glasses" Spencer said

" Maya are you down to do some shots?" Hannah asked

" Fuck yea let's do it" Maya said making me look at her in amusement.

Spencer brought the shot glasses and Allison began pouring shots. We all took our shot glasses and held them up.

" Alright now that everyone has their liquor lets properly induct our dear Maya into our wonderful sisterhood" Allison said

Maya raised her eyebrow in amusement eager to see what Allison was up to.

" Alright Maya stand your ass up Emily you too" Allison said

I looked at her as if she was a crazed lunatic, What the hell was Allison up to?

" Maya St Germain you have proven to be an excellent addition to our group and you've proven to be an excellent choice for our dear Emily here" Allison said

" Ally what the hell!" I yelled

" Shut up Emily we all know and It's only obvious" Allison said not caring about the serious look I was giving her

Hannah, Aria, Spencer, and Maya were trying so hard not to laugh that they were turning red.

" We're all happy to have you here and we also look forward to hearing about all the juicy details about you and Emily's sex life " Allison said

" Oh my fucking god Ally!" I screamed going after her as she took off running around the room

The other girls couldn't contain their laughter any longer and fell out laughing as I chased Allison around the room.

" This is by far the best way to start a sleepover " Maya said swallowing the vodka in her shot glass

After I finally caught Ally and tickled her half to death we got on with the activities of the night.

We played too much truth and I found out alot about Maya like how she's a freak and how many girls she's slept with which was only four two less than me. Allison told us about Jenna's weird feather kink, Aria told us that Ezra (Mr. Fitz) likes to go down on her while she reads to him, Hannah told us that Caleb likes to have sex in public places, and Spencer told us that Toby likes to be handcuffed and ball gagged. So that left me.

" Alright Emily your turn what's something you've done that you haven't told us yet?" Spencer asked

By now I was already drunk and didn't care what came out of my mouth. Maya was watching me with rapt attention along with the other girls.

" Ok well remember last year when we were all supposed to go to Hannah's dad's cabin and I told you guys I was sick" I said

They all nodded.

" Well I wasn't I went to that Ski resort in Seven Springs with Camille Parker" I said

Aria, Spencer, and Hannah gasped while Allison looked completely shocked and Maya was just confused.

" Are you fucking kidding me Emily?" Allison asked

I gave her a slick smirk and shook my head.

" You dirty little whore" Hannah said laughing

" Umm what am I missing here?" Maya asked

" Ok Maya l'll fill you in Camille Parker is one of the head swimming coaches at West Point " Spencer said

" A Coach? Really Emily?" Maya asked

I only nodded at her.

" So you really are into older women huh?" Maya asked

" Sure she is Emily is a cougar slayer" Allison said making us laugh

" But I will say this about Camille she looks damn good for her age" Spencer said

" Do you still talk to her Emily?" Maya asked

" No we had a fling and that was it" I said giving Maya a reassuring smile

" Well with that being said this brings me to my next question have any of you had sex with each other?" Maya asked

Hannah, Allison, Aria, and I shook our heads yes while Spencer ate popcorn.

" Really? Who was it?" Maya asked

" Me and Aria had sex" Hannah said

Maya raised an eyebrow at Hannah in amusement

" Seriously?" Maya asked

" Yea we totally got it on Hannah had just broken up with Sean and I was going through some things with Ezra so I came over and we got extremely wasted one thing lead to another and boom we had sex" Aria said

Maya shook her head and laughed.

" It was a real experience ya know, I would definitely do it again I tell Aria all the time that if ever we become single we can definitely hook up again" Hannah said making Aria laugh

" Well alright Em ? Ally?" Maya asked

" Yea Em and I smashed" Allison said

Making us all burst out laughing

" I swear Ally you are such a dude" Spencer said laughing

Ally shrugged

" We were each other's first Maya Allison and I were both confused as to what we really wanted so we used each other as guinea pigs" I said making Ally look at me crazy and the rest of us laugh

" Well damn it's nice to know I was your little science experiment Em" Allison said

" Shut up you know it wasn't like that" I said

" So Spencer no experience?" Maya asked

" Nope I've never slept with any of these whores" Spencer said

Maya choked on her shot laughing at Spencer.

" That's because none of us wanted you in the first place " Allison said

" Shut up Allison " Spencer said

" I'm just saying Spence" Allison said

" I think you two should fuck like seriously" Maya said making Spencer and Allison look at her crazy

" Aww dont look at me like that you guys are constantly fighting and there's so much sexual tension there you can cut it with a knife" Maya said

" Facts" Hannah said

" You guys are out of your minds " Spencer said

" So you're saying you wouldn't do me Spence?" Allison asked

" Umm no you're really not my type Ally " Spencer said

" Of course I am I'm taken" Allison said

All of our eyes went wide at the stunned look on Spencer's face.

" You're such a bitch Ally" Spencer said

" But that's the way you like it huh baby? Me being a bitch to you in some sick twisted way turns you on" Allison said crawling over to Spencer in a sexual way

The rest of us watched on as Allison proceeded to make Spencer extremely uncomfortable.

" It does doesn't it?" Allison asked

" Nnn no it doesn't" Spencer stuttered out

" Oh I think it does Spencer matter of fact I bet me being this close to you is making you wetter than Niagara Falls" Allison said

Spencer blushed the color of a tomato

" You know what fuck this I'm going to go get the brownies" Spencer said practically racing towards the kitchen.

We laughed so hard we all started crying.

" Ally why are you always messing with her?" I asked

" Because it's fun to make Spencer uncomfortable because she's so uptight" Allison said

Spencer came back with her famous walnut brownies and we pigged out and watched horror movies.

Maya laid her head on my lap as we watched Leatherface chase a girl through the woods with a chainsaw.

" God why do they always fall?" Hannah asked

"Because they always look back to see how far the killer is " Aria said

I played with Maya's hair as we listened to our friends talk about the movie. I honestly wasn't really paying attention to the movie because I was thinking of a way to get some alone time with Maya.

Maya began running her hand up and down my leg sending shivers up my spine. I really wanted to just grab Maya and head into one of Spencer's spare rooms and have my way with her because I was tipsy from the vodka and I was beyond horny.

After another 2 hours of horror movies the girls had finally passed out now was my chance to get Maya alone. I nudged her awake and when her brown eyes met mine I gave her the signal to follow me. Maya nodded before slowly getting up so she was careful not to wake the others up.

We walked into the closest spare room and quickly closed the door. Maya wasted no time connecting our lips and backing me up until my heels met the bed post. Maya broke the kiss and pushed me back onto the bed before crawling on top of me connecting our lips once again. My hands squeezed her ass as she kissed me feverishly.

" God Maya I want you so much" I moaned out as her lips connected with my pulse point.

" I want you too Emily" She said

I was enjoying the feel of Maya's hands roaming all over my body and then that's when it happened the pleasure principle kicked in. As much as I wanted Maya this was wrong. I wanted more than this for us I want to go on an actual date and wine and dine her and make love in my own bed or hers. I want us to actually be together.

" Maya baby stop" I said

" What's wrong?" She asked

" I can't do this Maya as much as I want to I can't" I said

" Did I do something wrong?" Maya asked with a sad look on her face

" No baby not at all it's just that I like you alot and I want more than just sex I want us to actually go on a few dates and get to know you better before we do this I want you to be mine and mine alone" I said

Maya smiled and gave me a quick kiss

" I completely understand I want the same even though it would've been nice to see you naked I can wait" Maya said making me laugh

" Well we can still make out for a bit and cuddle is that cool?"I asked

" Definitely " Maya said connecting our lips again

And that's how we ended our night wrapped in each other's embrace

Maya's POV

Waking up wrapped in Emily's embrace was the greatest feeling in the world. She's so warm and soft and oh so beautiful I swear I wouldn't mind waking up to her like this for the rest of my life. I was quietly staring at her sleeping frame when all of a sudden Emily began to speak.

" You know it's weird to watch people sleep right?" Emily said

" I know but you looked so cute I couldn't resist" I said kissing the top of her head.

Emily smiled and wrapped her arm around my waist nuzzling her face into my side.

I liked this. Being this close to Emily felt right and I was glad that we didn't go further than we went.

" Maya how about we go to the movies and get some dinner later" Emily said

" Are you asking me on a date Emily?" I asked

" Yes my dear I am" Emily said giving me a quick kiss

" Well then I accept" I said resting my head on top of hers

Emily and I were well into our snuggling session when the other girls burst into the room.

Emily looked at them all like they were crazy while I just laughed.

" Ok bitches details" Allison said

" There's nothing to tell" Emily said

" That's bullshit you guys have been in here all night" Hannah said

" Cuddling and sleeping" I said

" So that's what you kids are calling it these days" Spencer said making us all laugh

" You know what I believe them because the room doesn't reek of sex and they don't have that after sex glow" Aria said

" Alright you two you're off the hook now get your asses up breakfast is ready" Allison said

Emily and I quickly got up and went into the kitchen to grab some breakfast.

The dinning room table was filled with every breakfast food you could think of. Chocolate chip and Blueberry pancakes, eggs, sausage, bacon, fresh fruit, and croissants. I swear if Spencer didn't make it being a politician she should definitely be a chef.

After we ate our food we talked for a while and then we all got ready to leave.

Allison and Hannah headed towards Rosewood Mall, Aria went to see Ezra,While Spencer stayed in to work on her term paper.

So that left Emily and I. We decided to catch a movie.

Emily and I were in line getting some snacks from the concession stand when Emily's name was called by some pissed off looking girl.

" Hey Paige what's up?" Emily asked

" I don't know you tell me" Paige said looking me up and down

I smirked at her before introducing myself.

" Hello I'm Maya Emily's new boo" I said

Paige looked like I had pissed in her corn flakes while Emily closed her eyes to keep from laughing.

" So you're Emily's new girlfriend? Wow Emily you move quickly don't you? I mean atleast with me you had a winner" Paige said with a smirk

Emily frowned and looked like she was going to say something but I halted her and gave her the I got this look.

" Well then if a winner is a liar , a cheat, and someone who pays for hookers Im definitely glad that Emily took that L" I said

Emily's eyes went wide and Paige turned the color of a tomato.

" Eeexcuse me " Paige said

" Oh yea I know all about you Paige McCullers so tell me how much are whores going for now 40 or maybe 50 a pop I would think with your so called reputation as a winner you would atleast go for high end escorts but I guess some like sleazing about at the Rosewood Motel" I said

Paige was beyond pissed and Emily looked as if she would piss on herself from trying to hold in her laughter.

" Well it was nice talking to you Paige I would love to stay and chat with you some more but me and my beautiful date here have a movie to watch come on babe lets go" I said to Emily before grabbing our snacks and heading towards the theater room.

Paige practically stormed out of the entrance not saying a word to anyone

" Jesus Maya where the hell did you find out all that stuff about Paige?" Emily asked

" Allison" I said simply

" I should've known" Emily said

We both laughed and headed towards our seats before the movie started.

After the movie was over Emily and I decided to go to The Grill for a late lunch.

I can honestly say I have no idea of what happened in that movie because I was engrossed in a makeout session with Emily the whole time and my God that girl can kiss I was so turned on that I knew for sure that I ruined my underwear but until Emily is ready I'll be waiting.

" So Maya after this why don't we go back to mine and chill" Emily said

" Netflix and Chill?" I asked wiggling my eyebrows at her

Emily laughed

" No you goof just chill and maybe make out some more what do you think?" She asked with a sexy smirk

This girl was going to be the death of me.

" Sure boo I'm down" I said

" Speaking of boo did you really mean what you said to Paige at the movies?" Emily asked

" Sure did I mean Emily I really like you alot and even though we haven't known each other long I feel a really strong connection with you and I've never had that happen before" I said

" You know what Maya I can honestly say I feel the same it's like being with you feels so good and so right you really make me happy" Emily said

" You make me happy too Em" I said leaning forward and capturing her lips not carrying at all about the people around us.

We headed back to Emily's house around 5 and decided to watch some tv and cuddle.

" So My what do you want to watch?" Emily asked

" How about The Walking Dead" I said

" Alright The Walking Dead it is" Emily said before turning it on

We got 15 minutes into the show before Emily started jumping and hiding her face in my shirt. Aww my poor baby is afraid of Zombies I think.

" Emily?" I asked

" Huh?" She asked peeking up at me

" Is this scaring you?" I asked

" Umm no no It's fine let's just keep watching Holy shit!" She yelled when a zombie bit off a guys arm.

I quickly grabbed the remote and turned the tv so I could hold a freaked out Emily

" Emily why didn't you tell me that you were afraid of Zombies?" I asked

" Because I didn't want to seem like a wimp in front of you but honestly Maya I'm afraid of everything that's dead. Last year when Aria's hamster died I freaked out so bad I threw up" Emily said

" Emily sweetie listen you don't have to worry about seeming like a wimp in front of me I'm not going to laugh at you or judge you if you're really freaked out by Zombies we don't have to ever watch it" I said looking into her eyes

" Really?" Emily asked

" Yup because I'm telling you now I don't watch anything with clowns in it" Maya said

" Maya you're afraid of clowns?" She asked

" Yes I am IT traumatized me as a kid I haven't looked at a clown the same way since" I said

" Well then let's make a pact no zombies for me and no clowns for you ever" Emily said extending her hand to me

" Deal" I said shaking hands with her.

The rest of the night was spent watching rom-coms and us laughing at each other for getting all sentimental.

" Hey Maya?" Emily asked

" Yea?" I asked

" You know you're mine right?" Emily asked

" And what makes you think that my dear Emily?" I asked

" Because I said so" Emily said

" Well I totally don't want to argue with that" I said laughing along with Emily

This is Hopefully Going To Be The Start Of A Wonderful Relationship.


End file.
